


The Touch of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Party, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After locking eyes at a party at the Avenger's Mansion Rogue becomes hoplessly attracted to Susan Storm, but does the beautiful blonde feel the same<br/>about Rogue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Love

The Touch of Love

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

After locking eyes at a party at the Avenger's Mansion Rogue becomes hopelessly attracted to Susan Storm, but does the beautiful blonde feel the same about Rogue?

Chapter 1

 

Susan Storm of the Avengers and Fantastic Four is surrounded by eight Hydra troopers, the blonde woman is covered in sweat and blood from the long and intense battle.  Sue looked around, all of her fellow Avengers were busy and couldn't help her.

 _'So, this is how I'm going to die.'_ Sue thought to herself. 

"Hold on shugah, I'm a' comin'!!" Rogue yells over the explosions of the three Battletank Exoskeletons that she just mangled, Rogue flies down to the injured blonde and cradles Sue with her gloved hands.

"You're gonna be fine darlin', I'll get ya back to tha mansion and have ya all patched up an' pretty 'fore ya know it." Rogue says in her southern drawl that makes Sue smile, despite being seriously injured.

 


End file.
